


Will you be my Valentine?

by Silent_Raven13



Category: Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, pregnant Omi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13
Summary: Chase decides to celebrate Valentine's Day for his beautiful girlfriend.
Relationships: Fem!Omi/Chase Young, Omi/Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), sexbendOmi/Chase Young
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Will you be my Valentine?

Holidays are always a time for people to enjoy their time with their friends, family, and lovers. Sometimes it’s meant for just the simple enjoyment of stuffing ones face with food, and be lazy on a couch from the large feast. If it’s a capitalistic Holiday like Black Friday, it always lead to buying more crap than what the person’s need or want. The amount of greed just spreads on everyone faces with presents, only to want more. In the end, those presents get thrown in a trash or sold for a decent price.

Chase never like the holidays. He never see reasons to enjoy them. Anything that involves with getting together with people he dislikes and try to put on an act to be nicer for the sake of the damn holiday. No, he rather stay home and eat his own food in peace. Away from people. He grunts at the thought of Halloween, Christmas, and New Year’s. Not to mention, if he goes to America for vacation there’s always a random fucking holiday, he never likes. What the hell was Thanksgiving? He growls thinking about people eating massive amount of food for no reason. Sure, let’s forget the history about it, and just play the bullshit of being thankful for no reason. Or Saint Patrick’s day, where many get drunk just because, he despises drunk people and their stupid attitudes. Anything that was too loud, noisy, and crowded just ruins his whole mood.

Oh yes, he hates the holidays. One holiday he hates the most was Valentine’s Day. The idea of buying large amounts of materials for their love one for day was ridiculous to him. He had seen lovers fight over materialistic items, because it wasn’t what they wanted. Or lovey dovey couples that play a whole role to impress their friends and family. It’s the foolery for him. The lying, the greed, the act these rodents play just for a holiday. The idea of shouting their undying love for their lover never made much sense to him. Maybe it was, because he’s immortal, evil, have a mature mindset. He would never not even when he was 1500 years younger would he stoop so low for someone.

Not until now, to say the least… Chase Young, the Heylin Prince had fallen in love, and he fallen hard. Let’s go back a couple of months, his beautiful mate had given him a Christmas gift. A gift, he never expected. A gift that represented their love, their loyalty, their honesty! It’s a gift that define their relationship for many more years to come. Chase’s beautiful mate, his equal, his future Queen had announced she’s pregnant with his child. His child!

Never in a million years he would thought he would have a child! Nor be in love, or be happy! Now, here he was sitting on his throne looking through his iPad trying to find the perfect gift for his girlfriend. “Look at me! I’m part of this ridiculous Holiday.” He thought to himself buying stuff bears with hearts, bouquet of roses, box of chocolates, and so much more. Money wasn’t an option to him. He can afford many more, hell he could buy a whole island and still have a lot. The Heylin Prince saw his cart filled with many types of gifts for his mate being unsatisfied. He wants to give her the best Valentine seeing how she always dealt his attitude towards it, and being the mother of his child.

“My lord, have you finished your orders?” His head servant asked.

Chase merely put his iPad on the side, “Yes, it will be here in a couple of days. I’m still not satisfied. My mate deserves the best, and this is all subpar.”

“Have you try jewelry?”

“Yes… planning to get her a diamond bracelet or ring… Maybe both.” He rubs his temples, “How can someone do this? Find the perfect gift?”

“They don’t, my lord.” The dark skinned servant spoke in a calm tone. His golden eyes stare at his master beginning to talk, “The mortals always do the bare minimum, because it’s acceptable. Of course, some go above, but it’s for themselves. Their pride. If you wish to prove to your partner, perhaps ask her some questions…”

“Maybe. Thank you, Kovu.” Chase rubs his chin thinking about it. Of course, he knew how to swoon that part is easy, but actually showing love. It’s too much for him.

“Hello?” A familiar female voice ring their ears. Chase rushes to the main entrance to find his girlfriend holding a pink box, while two servants help her with her things. She wore a pink maternity dress to show off her baby bump. The Heylin Prince awed seeing the small belly began forming from his mate’s body. “Chase! There you are!” His girlfriend said happily.

“Young one, what’s wrong? Is the baby fine?” His hand gently touch the small belly with concern.

His mate giggles, “I’m fine, my warrior. I wanted to surprise you that I wish to stay here during my pregnancy.”

“What?” He taken a back in shock.

“I thought it would be better for us to do this together. Do you not want me to stay?” She asked giving a small sad pout.

“No! I mean, yes- no!” Chase sighs stopping to find the right words, “It will be an honor. I want you here, and I’m glad you decided to come by. But you must inform me ahead of time.”

“I have! I texted you that I was coming by. It was morning I sent that text.” She pulled out her smartphone to show.

Her mate patted his pocket trying to find his smartphone, “I think I left it in my room.” He sighs, “No matter. The main thing is you are welcome here. You are my equal, my queen.”

Omi smiles happily holding his hand, “I’m glad. So, I brought these cupcakes… I made them myself. I hope you like them.” She had one of the servants open the box to reveal Strawberry shortcake in cupcake form. The young female took a cupcake to eat herself getting a sudden craving for sweets. “Mmm, they’re delicious.” She took a bite of cupcake.

Chase took one to try and lick his lips, “These are delicious. You made them?”

“Yeah, Clay gave me his family recipe.” Omi chews her cupcake enjoying the flavor of the soft sponge and whipped cream, “It’s so good.”

The Heylin Prince took another bite finishing off the cupcake, “Mmm, very delicious. I would want the recipe.”

“Hehehe, I knew you would.” She laughs having a bit of whipped cream on the corner of her mouth. “I’ve been craving for sweets lately and I’ve eaten so many. I don’t think I could be alone with them. I’ll eat the whole thing.”

“So you brought them for me just to stop the cravings,” He chuckles lowly leaning over to kiss her. Omi felt his hands on her jawline to pull her into a deep kiss, his snake-like tongue licks the whipped cream off her lips making her snort.

“Chase, your being so naughty, right now.” She felt his tongue enter her mouth getting to French kiss her. The two stood their kissing making the female pull away to breathe and blush bright red.

The evil warrior grins widely seeing his girlfriend red in the face, “Oh you jerk!” She playfully push him before walking to his master bedroom with the servants, “I will be unpacking!”

Chase chuckles, “I’m always am, young warrior.” The two servants took his mate’s luggage to his room. The male went to get his iPad to look up his orders to see if they will arrive before Valentine’s Day. Wandering through the halls, he went to his room watching his girlfriend putting her clothes in the draws. “You should’ve ask the servants to put your things away.”

“I can do it on my own. No need to have them to do everything.” She said putting her stack of robes into another draw.

“I have clothes for you.”

“But they don’t fit. I hope you realize I’m carrying a plus one.” She jokes with her baby bump, “These are new for the pregnancy! Kimiko was so thoughtful in buying some for Christmas.”

“Let me see the size. I will buy you three times as more as her.” He went over to check her clothing size, “Hmm, you might get larger during these months.”

“Maybe. Oh,” She said with excitement in her voice, “I will have a family I always wanted. Isn’t that wonderful?” The female took one of her robes to show her partner for him to see, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Mmm, are you excited for our little boy?”

Chase had his eyes on the robe’s tag, until he lift his head turning to his mate, “Boy? How do you know that we’re having a son?”

“Because Buddha, you silly dragon.” His partner giggles going back to unpacking her things. Then she noticed her partner’s questionable look. “Okay. Okay. You might think this sound crazy, but I know it’s a boy. I feel it.”

“But… how?” He asked slowly.

His girlfriend had her hands on her belly rubbing with love, “Because I had a dream with an Elephant telling me, I will have six sons and the last child, the seventh will be a girl. That Elephant was the same that went to Buddha’s mother…”

“The elephant told you that you will have seven children and most of them are males?” Chase asked a bit surprised.

Omi smiles happily, considering she’s a bit religious than her mate. The two are Buddhist, but Omi seems to believe in their faith a lot more. The two grow up believe in Buddhism and Xiaolin monk lifestyle for the longest. Chase was easily off of his religious belief when he turned immortal, but he had a bit faith in Buddha from time to time. “Yes, isn’t it wonderful. He blessed me with seven children, Chase.”

“But why?” He wonders why the magical creature would gave them such a blessing. “I find it odd for them to do this.”

“Who knows or maybe they saw the future and saw I was able to give birth to seven children.”

“I wonder if you will give me six sons…” He rubs his chin loving the idea of getting six sons. It’s truly a sign of good fortune.

Omi smiles widely, “I will if you are willing to be the effort of being a father. I want my daughter! Six sons and a girl is truly a blessing for a big family.”

“Yes, the seventh child being a girl must be another sign.” He added then have his hand on his mate’s belly, “My mate, I would love to give you the large family you always wanted.”

“Really!” Her eyes gleamed with joy, “You know, how much this will mean to me.” She took his hand letting him feel her bump a little longer. “Wo ai ni, my Emperor.” Giving him kisses all over his face.

“Wo ai ni, my Queen.” He took her kiss slowly they lie on their bed getting into a deep passionate kiss.

Later that day, the two were on the couch watching a movie. Chase tilted his head watching a film where it takes place in Japan, but the main character is European. “Why is he there? Why is he white? Isn’t this based on a true Samurai?” He looks through his Smartphone to look it up being very confused.

Omi laughs, “Yeah, Jack warned me about it. I was curious to see it, but if you want to change it you can. I’m slowly losing interest.”

“Thank Buddha.” Her boyfriend quickly changed the movie going to pick a show called Mystery Cases.

“Still on your mystery case phase?” His partner watches seeing he was already deep into the seasons.

“Yes, there’s one where a family was murder, and it aimed at the husband, but they found his body in the forest with his head chop off.” He said as a matter of fact being glue to his show.

His partner taken aback by the sound of that for a split moment something in her made her feel so sad. “They were murdered?” She asked with shock.

“Yes, no one knows, because the killer left no fingerprints. Everyone is assuming it was the neighbor, because he was the one that called.” Chase said turning to his mate with his eyes widen at her reaction. She began having tears in her eyes with her lips quivering. “Omi?”

“I’m sorry it’s the hormones. You know, I don’t get like this.” She sniffs wiping her tears off.

“No, don’t be. Here let’s watch something else.” He had her close into a cuddle putting a light heart film. “I want you to be okay feeling yourself.”

“Thank you.” She snuggles against him. “I’m going to get a lot of morning sickness, mood swings, and cravings.”

“That's okay, my beautiful mate.” He kisses her lips showing love. “I will be here for it.” Omi felt like she was cloud nine feeling her partner’s warmth, love, and his kindness. No wonder she loves him so much.

Valentine’s Day arrived Omi felt another wave of morning sickness having to rush into the restroom to throat up. The sound of her vomiting made her feel more sick, before she was finish she went to brush her teeth feeling very unease. Her mood could be depression, sadness, and wanting to cry. Her eyes felt tired, and feverish feeling came about.

Finishing her task, she went to her room to change into a beautiful set of white and red robes her mate bought her. “Awe, so beautiful.” Seeing the Phoenix imprint on the back with golden thread. Then, her hazel eyes stare into the large mirror stand seeing her baby bump, she didn’t expect to look this big and it was only a few days she stay at her boyfriend’s place. “I feel so horrible, and ugly! Oh my Buddha, Chase will hate me like this.” She began crying feeling so upset with herself. “Calm down. It’s okay.” She wipes her face trying to put on her robes.

Chase was in the dining room having everything set up with the gifts, flowers, new clothes, everything for his mate. He made sure their breakfast was set up in a romantic setting to announce his proposal to her, then a romantic dinner to an expensive restaurant.

He heard footsteps from the hallway quickly rushing out the room to find his mate wearing the robe he bought for her. His Auburn eyes stare at her beautiful face having to look just lovely today. “Young one…” He stops her.

“Yes?” She asked a bit surprise by her partner’s gesture. “Is something wrong?”

“No, I have a surprise for you. I want you to close your eyes…” She did what she was told to being lead into the dining room. “Now open.” He said softly.

Her eyes open have to widen them by the surprise. “Chase?” She asked softly going over the romantic breakfast setting with heart balloons, and so many gifts that were in bags. “You didn’t!”

“I did.” He smirks proudly seeing his girlfriend tearing up again.

“Oh, can I open one before starting our breakfast?” She asked having one bag she was eyeing on.

“Yes, open as many as you wish.” He watches her with joy.

Omi took a red bag to look through to find out a small baby onies with clouds on it. “Ohhhh, this is so cute.” She began crying having to see the baby clothes, “For our son!”

“Yes, I knew you would love them.”

“Oh Chase, this is so thoughtful.” She happily said getting excited for her other gifts, “I’m surprise you did Valentine’s Day. I thought you hate all holidays.”

“I do, but for you I’m willing to compromise.” He sat next to her to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek. “I want to show my love to you.”

“Awe, you don’t need to. I know you love me, after all you put a baby in me.” She laughs feeling bashful.

“Then, will you take this.” He pull out a jewelry box getting to one knee making his girlfriend gasps in shock. Slowly lifting the box to reveal a beautiful golden bracelet with lotus flowers designs on it, “Will you be my Valentine?” He asked with a smirk on his face.

“Chase, you big jerk. I thought you were going to pop the question!” She playfully shove him with laughter then happily took the bracelet, “and of course, I’ll be your Valentine. Your pretty good at this. I’m surprise you’re not fond of this holiday…”

“Do not worry the proposal will be bigger than this. More grand.” Her boyfriend laughs, “Holidays are foolish. I will always treasure you with gold and gifts. I’m actually happy you said yes.” They sat together beginning to eat their meal. Omi was fascinated by the heart pancakes, eggs, some traditional Chinese meal. She decides to eat some pancakes with fruit on the side.

Chase took a large meal to have his fill. “Mmm, so delicious.” Omi chews her pancakes, “So cute having them as hearts. Chase, your such a romantic.” Eating happily with her heart shape fruits and chocolate cover strawberries.

Her boyfriend smiles proudly seeing how his mate is over joy with his surprise. “I’m glad.” Loving the way she glows with love.

Aft their breakfast, Omi was busy opening the gifts seeing how much jewelries, clothes, gifts for herself and for the upcoming baby. “Chase, this is all so much. Is it alright to spend so much?” She asked.

“Hahaha,” Chase leans over to kiss her on the lips, “do not worry. I’m wealthy after all.”

“These are beautiful, my King. I love them, but you shouldn’t shower me with gifts like the same way you don’t have to spend Valentine’s day with me. I know you don’t like the holidays. It’s okay.” She took her mate’s hand giving a little squeeze.

“I want you to be with me, and know that I love you. I want to show it to you, because I want you to know that.” He pull her hand to give a small kiss, “I love you, Omi.”

“I love you, too.” Omi’s heart melted with love. “My Emperor, you are always making me love you more.” She got up to hug him.

The male felt his wife’s warm hug for a moment, then noticed her face red. “Young one, are you alright?” He asked touching her face. She was a bit warmer and a little sweaty.

“I think this pregnancy gave me a little fever… and my stomach been a little upset.” She felt very hot, and suddenly a wave of morning sickness came about. “Oh no!” She hold her mouth rushing to the nearest restroom to throw up.

Her partner follows her seeing her looking sickly, “Omi!” He helps her up when she was finished.

“Ohh, I don’t feel so good.” She mutters wanting to lay in bed to sleep.

“Yes, let’s get you out of these clothes and give you a more comfortable one. I’ll get the healers to come by.” He said carrying her to their room.

Soon Omi was in bed with her nightgown on and had brush her teeth. The healers were checking her belly making sure she didn’t have any dangerous illness that will cause the baby harm. Chase stood aside waiting for the healers to finish.

“Well, my lord,” The main male healer explains, “She’s fine. Nothing wrong. It’s the baby growing taking in a lot more of her body because it’s immortal. She must rest for the time being.”

“Very well.” Chase said seeing his mater on the bed relaxing for the time being. “Are you fine?” The healer left the two alone in the room.

“Yes, my Heylin Prince.” Omi smiles at him, “I’m sorry if I ruin any of your plans for today.” Her hands lay on her belly feeling her child in her.

Chase shh her getting in bed with her, “Shh, no. Never. I can cancel it. What matters if you and our son, my Empress.”

Hazel loving eyes stare at him having a wide smile on his mate’s face, “Thank you, my husband.”

“Husband?” He smiles at her, “Already there?”

“You mention you will propose to me, and I know I will be happy marry to you.” She grins widely, “I will say yes.”

“You don’t want to keep it suspenseful?”

“Maybe I should then.” She giggles feeling her boyfriend’s arms pulling close to her. It causes her to laugh louder knowing Chase didn’t like that joke. His face buried in her neck smelling her scent loving that she was next to him. “I’m joking, my prince.”

“You better.” He grunts with snort before pulling away, “So how do you want to spend the rest of the day?”

“Hmm, we can watch a movie, eat those delicious buttermilk heart shape pancakes again!” She said, “I was a bit sad having to throw up all my breakfast, again.”

“Very well. I will have the servants fix us breakfast for dinner.” He kisses her on the lips, “I want you to have a wonderful Valentine’s Day.”

“And I am. You being here with me and our son is all I want.” She said with joy, “I’m happy I will be the mother of your child and you will be my husband. It’s all I ever wanted. That's the greatest gift.”

“And maybe have our other six children…” He have his hand on her round belly to caress, “I will give you that wish.”

" That's all I ever want, my Heylin Prince. She gave him another kiss before snuggling against him having a big smile on her. "This is the best Valentine's Day, Chase. I love it." The two cuddle next to each other having a movie on with snacks on the side to enjoy. The male always made sure his girlfriend had everything by her, when she needed it. Omi happily Chase smiles to himself while thinking, “Perfect Valentine’s Day. Nailed it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
